Hermanos (reny gaby re-do)
by Paulapau
Summary: AU: Humanos El padre de Bella murió hace mucho tiempo, después de varios años, Bella conoce a un muchacho, Edward Cullen. Pero las sorpresas no acaban ahí, descubrirán un incomodo lazo de sangre. Hermanos separados al nacer?
1. Tanya

**Bueno Ehhh Hola! Soy nueva aquí y este es mi primer fic, ((yo solia ser twihard pero luego bueno otros fandoms entraron a mi vida)) hice este re-do para ~renygabi , una amiga mía creímos que seria divertido que los lectores tuviesen una visión mas amplia de la historia, así que me pidió que la re-escribiese, tengo su autorización para subir este capitulo y veremos si tal vez hago una colaboración con ella en el futuro. El plot no es mio y menos aun los personajes, mas espero que les gusten! Pueden encontrar el resto del fic aqui: s/8881791/1/Hermanos **

**Bye :)**

* * *

Hermanos

~Reny Gaby (re-do)

Capitulo 8 – TANYA

**POV Bella**

Era lunes temprano, me desperté con mucho mas animo que usualmente, me apresure al cajón, tome unos jeans azules y una camiseta manga larga blanca. ¿Mi entusiasmo? Culpen a Edward. Nunca se acordó nada, menos aun si seriamos algo serio o formal, no lucia como un chico de una noche, mas esperaba que sintiese lo mismo que yo. Realmente me gustaba. Quise dejar esos pensamientos a un lado, sentía mi cara comenzando a calentarse pensando en nuestra cita en el cine. Rápidamente entre a la ducha, hoy quería llegar rápido a el colegio. Pero aun así en la ducha mis pensamientos no cesaron. Jamás me pregunté si Edward tenía novia ya. ¿La tendría? ¿Podría llamarme a mí de esa forma? ¿Cómo me sentiría yo? ¿Y si el me ignoraba al llegar? Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, ¿Qué pasaría si el- EH NO! No voy a jugar a todos-los-escenarios-posibles ahora, ¡aun tengo que alistarme!

Sonó la campana del receso, al salir de la atestada aula de literatura, los grises y aburridos pasillos cobraron vida y color. Ahí estaba el, apoyándose contra la pared, observándome fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos miel. Llevaba puesto jeans claros y una camiseta azul obscura pude suponer que había salido de gimnasia, no llevaba libros en sus manos y su cabello lucia alborotado. Era la viva imagen de un ángel.

- Buenos días Bella – me dijo acercándose, plantando un delicado beso en mis labios, si eso no me afirmaba una relación, no se que lo haría.

- H-hola – le respondí dudosamente, el beso me tomo de improviso y el aire el pasillo, no parecía ser suficiente para llenar mis pulmones ahora. "buenos días bella"… "H-hola" Edward siempre es elocuente y educado y yo respondo con un mísero hola. Culpen a mi falta de capacidades sociales.

- ¿Vamos a la cafetería? Jasper y Alice dijeron que nos esperarían con una mesa. - Me dijo esbozando una amplia y brillante sonrisa. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza y mirar mis pies, evitar contacto visual, la clave de no sonrojarse.

Con delicadeza tomo mi mano y me guió hacia la cafetería. Estaba tan distraída hablando con el a cerca de el proyecto de este mes, que no note a una figura pálida y rubia que se poso frente a la puerta de la cafetería, cortando nuestro paso. Justo lo que necesitaba. Tanya Denali.

- ¿Qué tal, Eddie? – dijo en un tonito "seductor" y completamente irritante.

- Hola Tanya – respondió el en tono educado, pero sentí como su mano se tenso en la mía. – Por favor, no me llames "Eddie".

Tanya asintió ausentemente y levanto su delgado brazo, posándolo sobre el hombro de Edward.

- Hey, tesoro, ¿tal vez podamos salir a hacer algo luego, tu sabes, divertirnos un poco? – Tanya lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos, Edward la miraba de vuelta y yo solo imaginaba estar a punto de darle una bofetada. No soy una mujer celosa, pero Edward es... eh…. ¿Bastante cotizado aquí? Por lo menos debe tener tres chicas preguntándole esto por día, mas nunca acepta.

- No gracias. No estoy interesado. – dijo rompiendo el contacto visual y levantando frente a Tanya nuestras manos entrelazadas.- Por favor, ya no me llames mas "tesoro". Con permiso.

Dicho eso la mano de Tanya fue bruscamente retirada del hombro de Edward y ella se hizo a un lado, al pasar junto a ella note como su mirada me quemaba con furia, ¡gran idea Bella, regresa a verla con la misma cara, estoy segura de que Tanya no intentara hacer de tu vida un infierno! Sinceramente, ¿Dónde demonios se mete mi sentido común en estos momentos, eh?

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a la mesa donde Jasper y Alice nos esperaban, ambos charlaban animadamente, eran una pareja adorable. Jasper contrarrestaba la apariencia de Alice con su cabello rubio y Alice con su cabello negro. Alice siempre a la moda y Jasper sinceramente parecía el hombre que consiguen en las revistas para que pose con la súper-modelo. No me impresionaría que en la calle los detuviesen para un par de fotos.

Al vernos llegar Alice dejo a un lado las risotadas y se quejo en un tono bromista a cerca de "como los habíamos dejado ahí plantados", "casi se acaba el receso", "si tal vez nos habíamos 'distraído' en el camino". Jasper se rió junto a ella, probablemente fuimos un 'agradable' tema de conversación mientras no estábamos, pues todo me sonaba a "chiste privado de mi novio y yo, no lo entenderías". Edward siempre cortes, le contó de nuestro "agradable" encuentro con Tanya, el rostro de Alice perdió la animada sonrisa y solo soltó:

- ¡Vadia, Troia, Suca, Pute, Frucia! – dijo Alice rápidamente, bastante molesta mientras Jasper reaccionaba con una risotada ante el repentino cambio de humor de su pareja.

- ¡Alice! ¡Por dios! ¡Que seas la mejor en lenguas no significa que los demás no entiendan! - dijo Edward cubierto de vergüenza ajena, mirando a las otras mesas, donde varios estudiantes miraban con cierta curiosidad y otros reían con seguridad.

Yo solo mire a Jasper confundida y el alzo sus hombros y cejas en ignorancia.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Es lo que es! – dijo Alice frunciendo sus obscuras cejas, mordiendo des preocupadamente su manzana.

- Eh…. ¿Les importa explicar? –pregunte.

- Alice dijo que huh…- Edward miro a Alice incomodo- que Tanya es una…ehh… ¿chica fácil?

Alice miro bruscamente a Edward y agrego:

- Dije que Tanya es una puta

Jasper sonrió y soltó otra risita mientras cubría a Alice con su brazo

- Bueno Amor, pero, ¿que podemos hacer al respecto?

- Al, Jasper tiene razón, no hay mas que soportarlo. – dije tratando de calmar a la "pasiva-agresiva" Alice que estaba sentada frente a mi. A mi no me importaba lo que hiciese Tanya…. ¿o si?

- De todas formas es una cualquiera – Añadió Alice cortante. – no me impresionaría que este tras Ed-

- Mira Bells, no te preocupes, ¿okay? – interrumpió Edward incomodo, al ver como mis ojos se volvían platos.- no me parece posible dejarte, y menos aun por alguien como Tanya - dijo el esbozando esa juguetona sonrisa – yo solo te quiero a ti.

* * *

**Coments please? Aquí les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capitulo (("omg ya leíste el siguiente capitulo?!" claro que si me lo mostró reny ya hasta hice el re-do jajaja )) **

**"Por favor Alice, sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos, Me obligaras a salir con un despampanante vestido mientras ruedo escaleras abajo?"**

**"Podría ser entretenido" **


	2. Maria

Hola! Okay los que siguen la historia de reny gabi sabrán que esta no es mi historia, sino de ella. Tengo su permiso para hacer el re-do de estos 2 capítulos, claro pueden leer su genial historia aqui: s/8881791/1/Hermanos (agregen el sition y todo antes) probablemente este sea el último capitulo re-do que hago ((a menos que reny necesite algo rated M ohohhoho okay no))

* * *

**Hermanos**

~Reny Gabi (re-do)

Capitulo 9 – MARIA (PARTE 1)

**POV Bella**

¡Estupido dulce Edward! Probablemente mi vergüenza se notaba en mi rostro, así que rápidamente, Alice cambio el tema…no era el mejor tema pero serviría para despistar el semáforo que se formaba en mi cara.

- ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Sabes desde cuando amo los bailes! Tacones, vestido, maquillaje ughhh ¡Es todo un sueño! – la pequeña Alice se disparo en su asiento, haciendo que Jasper a su lado rebotara de igual manera de su silla. Conocía ese brillo en los ojos de Alice, el brillo de una idea, una pésima idea que de seguro me involucraba.- ¿Vamos como una cita doble? ¡Vamos, di que si!

Alice me rogaba con sus grandes ojos topaz, Edward soltaba débiles risitas y Jasper, bueno Jasper no estaba muy entusiasmado como Alice.

- OH por favor Alice, sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos, ¿me obligaras a lucir un despampanante vestido mientras ruedo escaleras abajo? – le respondí.

- Podría ser entretenido- dijo Jasper dándole un liguero codazo a Edward mientras el esbozaba una media sonrisa. No sabia si seria entretenido verme rodar o la cita doble, preferí no preguntar.

- ¡De acuerdo! - dije a regañadientes sintiendo el peso de la mayoría sobre mi decisión. – ¡Pero Alice! – dije apuntándola con un dedo acusador.- No hay OPORTUNIDAD ALGUNA de que escojas mi vestido.

- ¿Puedo supervisar tu elección? ¿Talvez tienes tiempo de ir a Port Angeles de compras hoy?

- Ehggggg… si – respondí a regañadientes, ¡era tan difícil mentirle a Alice!

- ¡Pues perfecto! Pasare por ti a las 5, ¿okay? – Dijo Alice entusiasmada, ese entusiasmo contagioso se metió en mi, ¡demonios, Alice si que cambiaba ánimos! Asentí con la cabeza y reí.

- Supongo que ustedes irán a comprar trajes, ¿verdad? – dije apuntando a Edward y Jasper con mi tenedor. Apreciaba que Jass y Alice hubiesen escogido nuestros almuerzos…pero hubiese preferido el pastel de moras…

- Si. – dijo Jasper

- Y no. – dijo Edward.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso planeas ir con una chaqueta común y jeans? ¿Desgraciar el vestido de Bella? –pregunto Alice bromista.

- Algunos de nosotros tenemos rajes en casa, Alice.

- Ugghhh, pues disculpe, señor-pantalones-elegantes. –dijo Alice mofándose.

- No se preocupe señorita "controladora". – dijo Edward haciendo una reverencia burlona mientras retiraba su bandeja acercándose al basurero.

Jasper y yo lo seguimos con las nuestras estallando de risa, mientras Alice nos observaba molesta, pero finalmente con una negación de cabeza, se levanto y hecho a reír. Pensándolo bien, jamás había visto a Edward en un traje.

**POV ALICE**

Torpe Edward se las vera con migo, lo vi alejándose con Bella hacia biología y seguí riendo. Edward podía ser callado pero era un bufón cuando se las proponía. Me despedí de Jasper con un beso y lo vi marcharse a su clase de portugués, mientras yo me ponía en rumbo a mi clase de teoría del conocimiento. Estaba distraída pensando en todas las compras que haría hoy y los lindos vestidos que obligaría a Bella a lucir. Mi felicidad duro poco, pues me interrumpió una esbelta figura, nada mejor para cambiar mi ánimo que la presencia de Tanya Denali. De inmediato la conversación del receso volvió a mi mente.

-Troia – dije entre dientes, mientras pasaba a su lado.

-¡Ali! – dijo ella en su horrible tono meloso. Es muy curioso como el odio hacia alguien pasa de grupo en grupo.

- Ehh ¡Hola Tanya! ¿Qué se te ofrece? – odiaba ser cordial frente a ella pero si no me contenía un poco era muy probable que me expulsen por lo que quería hacer.

- ¿Alice, por que me tratas tan feo? – dijo ella sonriendo y llevando su manita manicurada hacia mi codo.- Tu sabes que este tipo de rivalidad es estupido e infantil, ¿no chiquita? Alice querida, yo solo pasaba para decirte que unmmm

- Por favor Tanya, ahórrame tiempo y ordena tus pensamientos. – le dije cortante retirando su mano de mi codo.

- ¡Oh si! Uyy pero que súper lamentable lo de Jasper, ¿no? Pero no te culpes, mi amor, tu no sabias nada, yo tampoco creía que el pudiese ser así.

Me quede helada en mi puesto mirándola desconcertada.

- De que… ¿de que hablas? – le dije yo, mi pecho estaba a cien por hora.

- Oh, asi que, ¿no sabias?, Jasi esta con mi mejor amiga, María, así que si no quieres salir lastimada, te aconsejo que mejor te alejes de el. Te lo sugiero antes que el lo haga, pues es muy obvio la química entre el y Maria cosa que…ehh… no se ve entre ustedes.

- Escúchame bien, Troi-ahhh digo Tanya, Jasper y yo, somos novios, no me interesa de donde sacas tus chismes o como te los inventas pero créeme que eso no lo vas a cambiar ni tu ni nadie. – le dije secamente alejándome de su camino

- Bueno, pues compruébalo tu misma, cariño.


End file.
